


Between the pages

by imsuperoriginal



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Racism, technically Intersex!Loki, technically Jotun!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsuperoriginal/pseuds/imsuperoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the war, a truce is made between Jotünheim and Asgard where Loki, third prince of Jotünheim, will marry Thor.  The boys must face several confrontations with themselves and those around them. How will Loki react to racist remarks made to his person?  How will Thor react when he witnesses them?  </p><p>This story is in an Alternate Universe where Jotnar follow the more actual norse mythology.  Jotnar were considered giants only for the sole reason they were created by the old giant Ymir.  Jotnar and Aesir are very much the same height, body build, etc. and Jotnar were very beautiful in the eyes of Aesir, Vanir, and the like.  Jotnar did not have blue skin or horns on their heads according to norse mythology.  This AU follows that logic. </p><p>Bare in mind that this is an AU, and I even tagged it but only because I'm so lazy, but Loki is technically intersex in this story.  I've decided to keep Jotnar to be both male and female, but have them addressed as they wish (in my head!) to be called (for example Farbauti).  I've kept him intersex only for the sole purpose of providing an heir in the future, may the heavens spite me if this is wrong.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it and as always, comments are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the pages

Before either of the princes had been born, nothing Odin did could stop the oncoming war between his golden realm and the wastes of Jotünheim.  Years upon years of negotiation with the Jotüns, and still they end up at each other’s throats.

 

“Laufey, it does not have to end this way.” Odin warned him one last time, hoping against all odds.

 

Scowling at the Allfather, the Jotün king Laufey stood from his throne and gazed down at him with scorn. “There is nothing left to do, Asgardian. There is only the war left.”

 

A somber sigh left the Allfather’s body.  “So be it.”

 

* * *

 

The war lasted less than a year, but it was no less bloody for it.  Countless lives were lost and families left incomplete. Where the Jotün were fierce, the Asgardians were strategic.  And so the Jotüns fell under the Asgardian sword.  Still, Odin never truly forgave himself for not finding an alternative, and Frigga always comforted him without a second thought.

 

Laufey died, leaving behind a fallen kingdom and a pregnant Farbauti.  His first born, Byleist, had taken over as the new King of Jotünheim and wanted nothing but peace between the realms.

 

“How will I know you wouldn’t betray us?”

 

Negotiations between the kings had started, bringing an all too familiar taste to Odin’s mouth.

 

“Laufey was my father, but he was also mad with power.  I wish for peace between us, now and forever.  And to show it, I have something to propose.” Byleist took Farbauti’s hand in his at that moment.  “Our queen is with child.  You will be producing an heir soon, I imagine?”

 

He didn’t need to go on for Odin to know what was coming.

 

“I am already on the throne and Helblindi follows after.  Might I suggest your unborn heir and our unborn prince to, when they are of age, marry and unite both kingdoms?  I believe it could bring the realms and their people closer together.”

 

No smiles were shared between the kings.  They knew what they were taking away from them.

 

A truce was reached that day, and both realms hoped for nothing but peace from that day on.

 

* * *

 

Loki was born first. Farbauti coddled him and raised him with love and affection.  He was a child of magic and chaos, seidr and pranks always revolving around him. He grew up to be cunning and witty, logical in his ways of thinking.

 

 

Thor was born 5 years later. Frigga adored him and spoiled him with gifts.  Odin was proud of him even before he could walk.  He was a warrior child, strong and ready to battle.

 

* * *

 

Loki is 10 when they told him he was to marry the Prince of Asgard.

 

“Ugh! Gross!” Was all he replied.  He ran out to the icy gardens, sitting in front of the frozen pond and looking at the swimming fish underneath. 

 

He didn’t want to marry an Asgardian. They were ruthless and smelly and gross, and Loki would have none of it.  And why should he anyway?

 

“Loki.” Farbauti called from a few feet behind him, sitting on the wooden bench nearest the pond.

 

He spun around in surprise.

 

“Come and sit with me Loki.” She asked, extending her arms in invitation.  Loki made his way into his mother’s arms, pouting all the way. “Tell me what troubles you.”

 

“I don’t want to marry some Asgardian.  They’re smelly and weird!” He protested, burying his face in her bosom.  “And Asgard is really far away from here.”

 

Farbauti remained silent for a while.  “Loki, you are a prince.” Loki looked up into her eyes. “And while that does give you certain liberties, it also means you have a job to do.  I know it’s not fair to you in the slightest, but you must make the best out of your duty and what you are given.  Alright, my child?” She pushed a lock of hair aside and kissed his forehead.

 

Loki nodded.

 

“I will help you through it every step of the way.” She said with a warm smile. He smiled back.

 

 

Thor is 5 when they told him he was to marry a prince from Jotünheim.

 

“Are they pretty?” He asked.

 

“Jotnar are all very pretty, so I imagine he is too.” Frigga answered.

 

Thor was left with that as his answer and his own imagination.

 

* * *

 

At 14, Loki was sent with his brother to visit Asgard and his future family.

 

Upon arrival, instead of the expected loving crowd, he got sneers and outward displays of disgust. He would hear snickering and unwanted hollering instead of cheers and praise.  People would suck their teeth at them and groan out loud.

 

“The war is still fresh in their minds.  Pay no heed to them, little brother.” Helblindi offered wise words too late.

 

A solitary life in a palace didn’t ready Loki for the harshness of ignorant people and their nasty quips.

 

 

A few months before Thor’s 9th birthday, the prince he’s to marry visited him and Thor isn’t very happy. His new friends had told him how Jotnar were stupid, always angry and picking fights.  His father told him to be cautious around him. He heard whispers within the castle of how they delved in magic and brought spirits from their graves. How old souls came back in new bodies. The only one with a different opinion was Frigga, telling him not to judge a book by its cover.

 

He still wasn’t convinced.

 

 

As Loki got to the golden palace, his treatment remained the same to say the least. Scowls and sneers weren’t even the worse of it.  The worst were those who ignored his presence, as if they weren’t in front of a future ruler of Asgard.

 

He took a breath of relief when he finally got inside the throne room, the king and queen welcoming him into their home.

 

“We’ve been expecting you, Prince Loki.” Odin offered from his throne.

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, King Odin.  Queen Frigga.” He bowed respectfully at both of them and was sent on his way to meet the prince.

 

“I shall stay behind and discuss a few things with the king.  Do not let anyone bother you.” Helblindi leaned in closer to whisper. “Let them know you are a prince.”

 

Loki left with a smirk on his face.

 

 

Thor was in Frigga’s garden, exploring and playing at conqueror, when a cloaked boy with long black hair entered.  The boy made his way underneath the tree Thor was currently climbing, who then jumped down in front of the boy.

 

The boy didn’t jump, he didn’t even flinch, when Thor hit the ground.

 

“You, intruder, speak your name or suffer the wrath of Thor!” Thor pointed at the boy, who just looked up in annoyance.

 

“Thor?” The boy asked. “Have you heard, my prince?”

 

“Heard what?” Curiosity vexed Thor now, crouching right next to the cloaked boy.

 

“There are Jotnar in the palace.  They’re staying here, visiting the king and queen.  What do you make of that?”

 

Thor frowned, crossed his arms and sat down with force.

 

“I have to marry one of them.” He said while pouting.

 

“Oh? And you’re not happy?”

 

Thor looked away as if seriously thinking about it.

 

“Do you not like them?” The boy was calm and collected while asking, keeping his head low and hand gestures minimal.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never met them. Fandral says they’re sorcerers and thieves.  And Sif says they’re dumb and that they like to fight a lot.”

 

The older boy’s facial features changed to a sad look, but only for a few seconds before it changed back to how it was.

 

“Mother says I shouldn’t judge a book cover… or something like that.”

 

The boy let out a laugh before composing himself again.

 

“My apologies, my prince.  I think she said ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’.” He explained.

 

Thor just stared in awe and how it made a bit more sense, mouthing an ‘ah’ of comprehension.

 

“Do you know what that phrase means?” The boy asked.

 

Thor shook his head.

 

Before the cloaked boy could explain, a guard called for him.

 

“You, _ergi_ , get away from Prince Thor!”

 

The boy looked back incredulously at the guard.  He got up quickly but stayed near Thor.

 

“How dare you speak to me like that?!” He shot back at the guard.  “I will not be disrespected as such!  You should bow down to your future ruler!” His stance was rigid and stiff, but Thor could see his hands trembling under his fury.

 

“What do you mean future ruler?  I’m the future king of Asgard!” Thor pouted at him while standing up as well.

 

The boy looked down at Thor, anger still present in his features.  “I’ll tell you what that phrase means next time I see you, my prince.”  After saying so the boy lifted a glowing hand at the guard, who was suddenly growing flower petals around his armor.  He would start plucking them but they still grew.  Handful after handful of petals on the floor and still they grew and grew.

 

“You’ll pay for this, Jotün!” The guard kept grabbing and pulling and throwing to no avail, making his way to his station.

 

Thor took a few steps back in fear of something like that happening to him.  “You-You’re a Jotün?!”

 

“Loki, my prince.” The boy made his way to the entrance of the garden and stopped to look back solemnly at Thor.  “I am Prince Loki, of Jotünheim, and your future spouse.”  He bowed his head in respect and went on his way.

 

Thor quickly went to find Frigga.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean I have to stay here?!” Loki shouted, though it was fear rather than anger fueling him.  He clung to Helblindi in a pleading manner.

 

Helblindi grabbed both of Loki’s hands and released Loki’s hold on him.  “Know your place, little brother.” The ice in his words rivaled the harsh cold of Jotünheim.  “And it is only for a little longer than I.  You still have studies to finish back home.”  He placed both of Loki’s hands to his sides in a strict manner and moved to bow his head at the king and queen.  Loki did just as Helblindi did, swallowing down his childish rage and following him to their rooms.

 

Thor peeked from behind a column at the scene, taking in all that happened.

 

* * *

 

“My lord, a letter from Jotünheim.” The boy-servant assigned to him handed Loki a sealed letter.

 

“It’s _Prince_.  Or are you denouncing my rank?” He asked as he roughly took the letter from the boy.

 

“N-No, my prince. I apologize.” The boy gave a deep bow before Loki told him to leave.

 

The letter contained a very generic message of how they missed him back home and asking how he was doing over there in Asgard.  He held back the desire to crumble the letter and throw it in the bin, and calmly placed it on top of the desk. 

 

What do they care how he’s faring?  He’s doing just as Helblindi instructed, letting everyone know who he is and showing them what he’s capable of.  The people still talk of him and dark magic, as if they know of what they speak.  Even still, Prince Thor knows not to meddle too badly with him. They hadn’t seen much of each other during his stay, possibly because Thor is evading him.   And so is much of Asgard, now that he thinks about it.

 

He glanced down at the paper.

 

He didn’t like answering letters unless they were from Farbauti anyway.  He looked over at the quill and then over at the window. And he hadn’t done much pranking lately, so he could get to the letter later. 

 

He would forget to answer it.

 

And no one back home would even notice.

 

It would be 2 months more before they asked him to come back.

 

* * *

 

Loki is 15 when Farbauti dies.  They have the grandest of celebrations for her, reveling her life and all her accomplishments. He spent the last 6 months catering to her every need and spending every waking moment he could with her, knowing full well what was coming.

 

He never cried in front of his siblings.  Or the court, or the crowd of Jotnar gathered, or anyone. 

 

News traveled to Asgard and the royal family came to pay their respects.

 

* * *

 

Thor is 10 when Loki’s mother died.  Odin came into his room that night to tell him they were going to visit Jotünheim.

 

“Now listen here, boy. The war was only a few years ago, so there are people still mad about the outcome, here and in Jotünheim alike. The Jotnar are different from Aesir in the same way Aesir are different from Vanir.  They have customs we are not used to and we have habits they don’t have.  They behave differently from how we do, in the sense they are wiser and older.”

 

“Old like Ymir old, or old like Freya old?” Thor giggled.

 

Odin chuckled along with him.  “Don’t let her hear you. She’ll have your head for that.” His smile turned to a serious line. “Now listen.  They may be wise, but there are still those who would harm us if it came to that.  Do not fear them, and do not patronize them.  Respect is given to those that give it.”

 

Thor nodded.

 

* * *

 

Loki received the royal family with King Byleist at his side.  He welcomed the king and queen with a warm smile on his face, a sort of familiarity already blooming between them.  The same couldn’t be said for Thor.  The change was noticeable in his eyes, cold and hard towards the youth.

 

They toured the grounds of the kingdom and received open arms everywhere they went. The palace grounds were no different, the only coldness coming from the icy winds.  Their rooms might have been made of ice but it was enchanted to not be cold to the touch.  The fire in their rooms didn’t even melt the surrounding ice.  Truly, it was a marvel to beheld. 

 

Little did they know it was mostly all Loki’s doing.

 

* * *

 

Frigga noticed the weather wasn’t the only thing that was ice cold in the palace.

 

There wasn’t anything abusive about Loki’s brothers, but they were just that.  His brothers.  With Farbauti gone, Loki probably has no one to really take care of him. His brothers were already adults themselves, and trying to run a kingdom no less.  They had no time to raise a child.

 

After they got back to Asgard, it was the first thing she and Odin discussed behind closed doors.

 

* * *

 

When Loki heard the news it took every ounce of self-control not to burst down in tears in front of the council. 

 

“Yes, apparently Queen Frigga thinks it better if you go to live with them in Asgard. And I don’t see any problem, considering your age and all.” Byleist commented.

 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to say he didn’t want to go yet. He wanted to say so, but he knew that if he spoke or even opened his mouth, only sobbing would come out. 

 

He gave a slight nod and went to his room.

 

He didn’t come out for 3 days.

 

* * *

 

When Loki arrived in Asgard, the same outcome as before happened.  But this time it got violent.  As two guards escorted him to the palace, a drunken man assaulted him and started shouting things about how Loki was actually his father.  The drunkard had gotten a hold of him and started shaking him with force.  Thankfully the guards escorting him had the decency to stop the assault and throw the drunken man back onto the streets.

 

Loki could still hear the shouted nonsense.  “Laufey dies and you are born?!  It’s no coincidence, m’lord!  Ist that wretched magic you nasty ergi use!”

 

“It’s prince, you dolt.” Loki mumbled under his breath.  He was grateful for the long sleeves, sure that a fresh bruise would appear on his arm soon.

 

* * *

 

After a few weeks in Asgard, the Aesir seemed to retrieve from Loki.  Wherever Loki made himself present, servants and maidens and sometimes even old councilmen would stop speaking and instead leave the area. It unnerved him, knowing people were avoiding him but being unable to confront them for it.  He felt like an outcast from the universe. They didn’t want him home and they didn’t want him here.

 

He was sitting under the same tree where he first met Thor, this time reading a book for good company. It wasn’t coincidence Thor found him there a few moments later; Frigga had wanted the boys to spend time together.

 

When he noticed who it was that was sitting underneath the tree, Thor quickly stiffened. He made his way towards Loki, a determined look on his face. 

 

“Hello, Loki.” He greeted in an almost mechanical manner.

 

“Hello, Prince Thor.” He offered without even looking up.

 

Thor would be lying if he said he didn’t feel intimidated.

 

“What are you doing?” The words slipped before he could stop himself.  Thor wanted to slap himself in the face for it.

 

Loki looked up from his book and noticed the slip up.  He felt particularly charitable towards the boy, so he wouldn’t jest him today.

 

“I’m reading a very interesting book about magic.” He turned a page and continued reading.

 

His friends dared him to confront Loki about the rumors.  Thor had been battling within himself whether he would be brave and ask, or go back to his friends branded a coward.

 

“Is it true what they say?” He asked, gulping almost comically.

 

Loki glanced at Thor for a second.

 

“You’re actually Laufey reborn, aren’t you?” He accused with a bit more anger in his tone.

 

Thor thought he knew what fearing for his life was, considering all the times he’s had Odin chase him around the hallways for a good spanking after he’d pull a prank on someone.  He’d been wrong; this is fearing for one’s life.

 

He had Loki holding him by the scruff of his overtunic, hands glowing green with misty magic and eyes wild with rage.  “Is this really what they say?  That I am the reincarnation of my father?  Are Asgardians actually so stupid?”  The force with which he yelled would hurt his vocal chords for the next week, but Loki didn’t care at the moment.  “You stupid, ignorant boy! Go ask your mother what that phrase she told you meant!”  He shoved Thor to the ground with enough strength to scrape both of Thor’s elbows bloody. “You know nothing about me! Don’t you ever assume to know me!”

 

He grabbed his book from where he threw it and stormed to his room.

 

The action granted him a scolding from both Odin and Frigga.

 

* * *

 

On Loki’s 16th birthday, he received another generic letter from Jotünheim wishing him a happy birthday and coming of age.  This time he crumpled the letter and set it ablaze.

 

He left his room with a few books in tow.

 

He wasn’t heard of for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Unlike in Jotünheim, the king and queen took comfort in knowing everyone in their household was safe and sound.  Not hearing from Loki one whole day didn’t sit well with them; it was worse considering it was his own birthday. They told every servant and guard working that day to find him and bring him safe to the throne room.

 

No one could find him. At least, no servant or guard could find him where servants and guards are permitted to go.  Thor checked the training grounds and the palace gardens, but no luck. He tried the library and the mess hall to no avail.  He went to look under the tree Loki so favors in Frigga’s garden, running towards it and coming to a stop upon the entrance.

 

He found Frigga sitting on a stone bench and Loki sitting on the floor, crying on her lap. She was consoling him and something about it didn’t sit well with Thor.  What was Loki even sad for?  He couldn’t put his finger on what though.

 

* * *

 

Loki thought _‘If these Aesir wont trust me then I wont trust them either.’_   He sat under the fated tree in Frigga’s garden and forced himself to read a book, but it wasn’t long before a sob would escape him.  He covered his mouth to stop himself and willed the crying to go away. He didn’t even let the tears escape.

 

He noticed someone taking a seat on the stone bench next to him, but who it was he wasn’t sure.

 

“What’s wrong, Loki dear?” Frigga asked as she placed a warm hand on his head. “Today is a day of celebration for you.”

 

It happened again. If he opened his mouth, only sobs would escape.  He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself, grabbing the soft grass until his knuckles turned white.

 

“Do you miss your home? They did write to you, yes?” Frigga caressed his head, trying to soothe him.

 

He looked over with a silent pleading in his eyes.  “Everyone hates me!” He tried to sound angry, furious, anything but sad. The last thing he wanted was pity. “No one in this realm likes me. My own brothers don’t like me!”

 

Frigga listened. She didn’t look down on him with pity or belittlement.  And it was all Loki needed right now, someone who would listen.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone like me?” was all he managed before sobbing hysterically into her lap. It wasn’t quite what he wanted to say, but it came from deep within his heart.  And maybe it _could_ be compressed into something as simple as that.

 

Frigga caressed Loki’s back and head, and let him spill his tears until they ran dry.

 

* * *

 

After Frigga personally escorted Loki back to his room, Thor came out of hiding and went to inquire his mother of what just happened.

 

“Loki is feeling ousted. He doesn’t feel like we are as welcoming as we should be.”

 

Thor made a face at that.

 

“Well, of course. He’s an argr Jotün.” Thor said matter-of-factly.

 

Nope, Thor was wrong. _This_ is what fearing for your life truly is.

 

* * *

 

Loki took to being in Frigga’s garden, as he found it the only place he wouldn’t be looked at funny. Plants couldn’t do much except exist and be, and they did it with a grace Loki would envy eternally.

 

“You’re not fooling me, my prince.” Loki flipped a page loudly as he looked to his left, spotting Thor in the bushes.

 

Thor groaned as he came out of the bushes, rolling out and pulling twigs from everywhere. “How did you know I was there?” He asked as he shook leaves from his hair.

 

“It wasn’t magic, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He went back to his book.

 

Thor pouted and looked down in defeat.

 

“What does it mean?” Thor asked out of the blue.

 

“What?”

 

“That phrase, the one about book covers.”

 

This was enough to make Loki close his book and put it down.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to ask your mother?”

 

Thor was still pouting, but he nodded.

 

Loki let out a sigh. “’Don’t judge a book by its cover’; it basically means that you shouldn’t think something about someone just from their outer appearance, or what you hear from them.” He threw in that last bit for good measure.

 

He stood up and grabbed his books.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my prince.”  He bowed his head and left the gardens, leaving behind a slightly confused Thor.

 

* * *

 

On Thor’s 11th birthday, his mother spoiled him rotten, his father congratulated him, and his friends praised him.  A celebration all around the palace was evident from dawn till dusk. He received praise from all who passed him in the hallways.

 

When Loki saw this, he went to the gardens.  It’s not something he’s used to, being praised just for existing.  He tried to focus on his reading, but the words and letters just didn’t stick in his head.

 

He ran to his room and turned away every servant that knocked on his door.

 

When it was Frigga who knocked, well, he wasn’t going to deny the Allmother entry to his room.

 

She sat with him and heard him all through his childish ramble and never once denied him that. Loki thanked the Norns for Frigga.

 

* * *

 

Loki is 17 when he is harassed inside the palace walls.

 

“You truly must be Laufey incarnate! You even have the same face!” An old councilman hollers. He walks over to where Loki is picking his meal and takes a piece of bread from his plate. “And what’s more, you’ve inherited the magic that brought you back.” He took a bite of the bread and chewed it loudly, spreading crumbs all over Loki’s garment and plate.

 

Loki is left speechless. And better to stay like that considering the high stature the councilman has.  But to think someone would be so blatant in their disrespect.

 

Frigga gracefully appears to defend him a minute later, having eavesdropped by mistake. “You throw an awful accusation his way, my lord. Even worse when, if you cannot prove it, will end with your head on the stake.”

 

The councilman choked on his bread, apologized to the queen and hurriedly made his way out of the banquet hall.

 

“Thank you, Queen Frigga.” It was obvious how low his spirits fell.

 

“No, I apologize, my dear.  You shouldn’t have to deal with something like this, especially not when he’s going to be serving you in the future.” She gave him a new filled plate. “I will have words with the king about it.”

 

Loki bowed and thanked the queen again before going his way.

 

“I hope now you understand, Thor.” Frigga mentioned out loud, knowing her son too well.

 

He’d been hiding under the table throughout the whole exchange.

 

* * *

 

On Loki’s 18th birthday, he received another letter from Jotünheim. He didn’t even glance at it. It ended in the bin as nothing but ashes.

 

Frigga threw a small celebration for him, gifting him books she knew he’d like. A few of the other handmaidens gifted him cloaks, dresses, and pieces of cloths for him to sew. His boy-servant, Freik, gave him homemade pastries, along with a bottle of sweet wine his family made. Loki didn’t expect any of it and might have shed a tear in their presence.

 

“You’ve treated us so well, Prince Loki.  Of course we want to thank you for it!” One of the handmaidens said.

 

“It’s true, my prince! You’ve been nothing but respectful all throughout my serving you.” Freik started as a simple servant, but now even his family wanted good things for Loki.  “At first I was a bit afraid of you, but after getting to see your true colors shine, it was obvious I wanted to serve only you.”

 

Loki didn’t know what to do with so much love.  He wasn’t used to it.

 

* * *

 

It was still very much present whenever Loki moved around the palace grounds. People still talked about him as if he were a monster.  He spent his time hidden away for this very reason.

 

The times he isn’t in his room are either spent in Frigga’s garden or with Frigga herself. She brought out the best in him and he is eternally grateful for meeting her.  They would chat about anything and everything, and Loki found himself trusting her more than anyone in the nine realms.  He would tell her of his fears and his day to day, and she would tell him of the places she’s visited and how she manages to run a kingdom. Even when he was ranting and acting childish, Frigga always had wisdom to share.

 

He always felt love in her presence.

 

* * *

 

With the passing years, the boys developed a certain friendship with each other. Thor learned not to jump to conclusions and Loki learned to trust others, selectively of course. They might have had a rocky start, but things seemed to smooth out.

 

Loki spent a majority of his time with Frigga and her handmaidens, learning to take care of his body and mind.  And Frigga always talked about Thor.  It sickened Loki at first, always hearing on and on about the troubling youth.  After a while, he discovered that the information passed to him could be used later.  He learned to enjoy those talks with Frigga.

 

 

Thor spent a majority of his time with his friends, practicing his battling skills and correcting them when they bad-mouthed Jotnar.  He was maturing slowly but surely.  His father would take him on secret hunts where they mostly spoke of wisdom and ruling rather than actually hunting.  Whenever Frigga missed him they would spend a day together.  She made sure he grew into a fine young man.

 

* * *

 

On Thor’s 16th birthday, his mother didn’t spoil him and his father took him on his first official hunt.  After a few days away, they came back with enough kill to propel a banquet.

 

If only to spite those who would speak ill of him, Loki dressed in his best robes and attended the banquet. Needless to say, he left everyone speechless. Including Thor, who was now seeing Loki in a new light, very aware of how incredibly gorgeous Loki truly is.

 

His skin was so white and smooth and even.  His eyes were calculating and enchanting.  If looks could kill then Loki would have control over the nine realms.  His jet black hair was sleek and straight, but Thor knew it had a natural curl to it.  His overall features contradicted themselves; he was all angular and smooth at the same time.

 

Frigga leapt with joy at Loki’s appearance and opened a seat next to her for him. They sat and talked for hours, while Thor and Odin retold tactics of their hunt and other stories. Thor would steal a glance at Loki every now and then, his cheeks turning pink.

 

When the banquet was over, Frigga kissed Thor’s forehead goodnight, Odin clapped his son’s shoulders proudly, and his friends bid him goodnight.  Just as Thor was leaving the banquet hall, he felt a ghosting feeling over his back.

 

He was suddenly turned around and pushed behind a column by Loki, who quickly placed an arm next to Thor’s head and a hand underneath Thor’s chin.  He leaned in for a kiss, but stopped mere inches away. Thor could smell the essence of wine on his breath.

 

“It is not nice to gawk at others, my prince.” Loki’s smirk, his glassy eyes, the pink flush on his cheeks; all of it was ingrained into Thor’s memory.

 

“I-I wasn’t… No, um…” Thor tried to defend.  The thigh between his legs and the collective warmth he felt all over was impeding his ability to talk.  Thor felt the hand on his chin slither down his chest and grab his waist, pulling him closer to Loki’s body.  “I-I uh, um…” The sensory overload left his tongue limp; the same could not be said for his cock.

 

Loki leaned into his ear to whisper.  “When you touch yourself tonight, I sincerely hope you think of me.”  He kissed a now red cheek, warm with blood and golden sun kissed skin.

 

Thor averted his eyes, which made Loki giggle before leaving him to his thoughts.

 

When Thor placed a hand on himself that night, he did so with the memory of Loki still fresh in his mind.  His heart raced faster than usual and he could still hear his sultry voice in his ear, his warm breath ghosting over his ears.  The cold hand that first held his chin and traveled down his jaw, to his neck, until it reached his chest.  A powerful thigh between his own legs pressing against him in a rhythmic motion.

 

He came with Loki’s sweet name on his tongue.

 

* * *

 

On Loki’s 22nd birthday, someone tries to kill him.

 

They didn’t even get close, but they still tried.

 

For some reason, the assassin thought that because Loki knows magic, he doesn’t know how to battle. Well, he might not be the absolute best, but he can defend himself against almost any type of attack without the use of magic.  He might not be an Einherjar, but he’s pretty damn close.

 

The event leaves Odin obligated to bring this to the council.

 

* * *

 

“There are those who truly believe him to be Laufey reincarnate.  I don’t believe in that, but how do I make _them_ see that?  It’s ridiculous!” A councilman inquired to another, receiving more grunts and sighs rather than answers.

 

Odin looked troubled enough as it is.  Magic isn’t something he’s an expert in, but he knows reincarnation isn’t something you can simply achieve with magic.  And he had Frigga there to back up that claim.  That was reserved for the universe and the Norns and their inner machinations of fate.

 

He stood up and all the councilmen followed suit.  “I will give a speech to the people of Asgard on the morrow.  This hatred for Jotnar has to stop.” With a slam of Gungnir on the floor, everything was set.

 

* * *

 

His speech reached the majority of the people, which is what he was aiming for. He didn’t expect one single speech to solve everything, but it was moving things along in the right direction.

 

Loki noticed the difference almost immediately in how people treated him.  At least now they treated him like the prince he is.

 

* * *

 

The boys had been sharing more and more time with each other recently, getting to know one another on a more intimate level.  And Frigga noticed.

 

And she wouldn’t stop mentioning it whenever Loki spoke with her.  It was obvious she was putting him on the spot, but even still Loki couldn’t bring himself to get mad at her.

 

“Do not you worry, my queen.  I have yet to lay a hand on your boy, no matter how much I truly want to.” He said while smirking.

 

“Oh, Loki. Still as racy as ever I see.” She slapped his shoulder jokingly before giggling along with him.

 

* * *

 

“Have you taken anyone to bed yet?” Thor asked, face red and fidgeting his hands.

 

Loki’s calm face turned to one of mischief, a sly smirk appearing upon his lips.

 

“Why the sudden interest, my prince?  Don’t tell me you’ve already bedded someone?” He turned to look over at Thor, one eyebrow raised, and put his book down.  “Do you wish to know if we’re even on the board?” He slowly got up from under the tree, never once breaking eye contact.

 

“No, no! Nothing of the sort! S-Sorry for asking!” He scratched the back of his head in a nervous twitchy way as Loki neared. “Just uh, cu-curious!”

 

Thor stepped back until he reached the column of the entrance and Loki towered over him, pinning him against it.  Thor might have been growing recently, but Loki still was so much more a man than he was. For now.

 

“Does my prince think I have space in my heart for anyone other than him?” Loki purred the words as he freely placed his hands all over Thor, exploring growing arms and a tougher chest.  His hands traveled from a broad chest to a small waist taut with abs, back up towards his neck and collarbone. The contrast of cold hands on a warm body made Thor’s spine shiver. 

 

“No…” Thor’s breathing was speeding up and the thigh rubbing between his legs didn’t help. “I just…”

 

“What, my prince?” Loki whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe and moving down Thor’s jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses.  “You… are eternally… mine… as am I… my prince.”  He dipped his tongue where Thor’s collarbones met and planted open mouthed, wet kisses up along the trail he made.

 

Thor let slip a moan before biting his lower lip.  Loki made a pleased humming before moving his hands to Thor’s rear. He grabbed the plump mounds, earning him another slipped groan.

 

“Someone, someone might see.” Thor panted.

 

“Let them.” It was half ordered, and Thor wasn’t sure if he should enjoy the fact or not. Loki kept sucking on his neck and massaging the plump flesh.

 

“But—“ He bit his lip again, stopping a moan from escaping.

 

“What? Is my prince bashful?” His breath felt cool over Thor’s kissed damp skin.  “Even though you’re so eager?”  He pressed his own hardness against Thor’s, making him groan a little too loudly.

 

“Stop, please!” Thor hissed the words, unable to whisper at the time.

 

And Loki did just that. He stopped where he was, lips pressed to the side of Thor’s neck, one hand still on his ass while the other was exploring his back under his tunic.  “Truly bashful indeed.”  He murmured against Thor’s neck.  He moved his hands to either side of Thor’s body, still cornering him, and took a step back to inspect Thor.

 

His face was flushed and his breathing a bit erratic.  Loki noticed his erection through his breeches, before Thor gingerly hid it behind his hands.  He was evading eye contact with Loki, still so virginal and shy.  But Loki meant no offense and he wasn’t about to leave Thor out in the open to feel vulnerable.

 

Loki took off his cloak and held it in front of Thor.  “Here my prince.  To hide your shame.”

 

Thor looked at it and then at Loki, cheeks turning red once more.  He took it and draped it over himself, hunching over a little to expose less.

 

Loki bowed his head. “I do apologize if my manners have been insulting to my prince.” He glanced into blue eyes.

 

Thor kept quiet, looking down to avoid Loki’s gaze.  It’s not that he didn’t want to, of course, but that they shouldn’t. Especially not in Frigga’s garden.

 

Loki placed a gentle hand to Thor’s cheek, their contrast in body temperatures ever apparent, and showed him that same sincere smile.  Thor knew Loki was mischievous, but he was also sweet and compassionate.  It broke his heart that people still thought him a monster, all because of an ignorant rumor.

 

Loki brought his other hand to the nape of Thor’s neck, and slowly leaned down. It gave Thor time enough to prepare, but not enough time to over-think it.  They shared their first kiss and it was warm and soft and sweet, igniting butterflies in their stomachs. 

 

Loki broke the kiss to peek down at Thor.  “My room doors are always open for you, my prince.”

 

Thor blushed the deepest red yet.  And Loki laughed at his reaction.

 

And he would laugh at it whenever he remembered it in the future.

 

* * *

 

On Thor’s 18th birthday, his father bestowed the powerful hammer Mjolnir upon him. Most of Asgard gathered for the event. For the next week he would be hitting and smashing anything he could with it.  He trained with it and learned to harness the natural lightning surrounding him and bend it to his will.  He was happy and scared at the same time.  Mostly happy.

 

A few weeks after, someone tries to kill Loki again.

 

They surround him and take him by surprise, gagging him and cuffing his hands. They take him to the outskirts of the training grounds and tie him to one of the old posts.  They try to interrogate him and make him admit who he “truly is”, babbling on and on about Laufey and the evil in his kin. Loki rolls his eyes at the accusation, thinking people were done believing such a tiring tale.

 

 _‘Oh, if only ignorance was actual bliss.’_ He thought to himself.

 

When he shakes his head denying anything they accuse him of, they start beating him. The most visible damage they did was breaking the skin on his cheekbones and forehead, along with bruising the rest of his face and body.  But getting kicked in the face will do that to you.  It’s when they take out a knife that Loki takes precaution.  They never got to use it.

 

Thor arrives at the ready with Mjolnir in tow and Sif and Fandral at his side. The fight ends rather quickly, if you can imagine.  Crazy as they are, and considering the damage they’ve done, they weren’t particularly great fighters.  Well, compared to Thor, Sif and Fandral, that is.

 

“Loki. Are you okay?” He knows it’s a dumb question, but panic brings out the stupidity in people.  “Here, let’s get you to the healers.” He tries to help Loki up but is met by him refusing the help.

 

“No, call the healers here.  I can’t really move.” He groans, which makes Thor panic some more. 

 

Thor commands Fandral to fetch the healers. 

 

Loki groans out a laugh. “Don’t worry, my prince.  I’m fine, just… don’t really want to move right now.” He goes serious when he looks at Thor.

 

The golden prince looks as if he’s about to break down, tears already falling to the ground and face twisted in anguish.  It breaks Loki’s heart. He places a bruised hand on Thor’s cheek, who quickly goes to grab and hold on to it.

 

“I’ll be fine, Thor.”

 

Thor lets out a huffed laugh and shows a barely-there smile.  “That… That’s the first time you, you’ve called me my name.” Hics and sobs interrupted his sentence and Loki found it too endearing for words.

 

The healers arrived with time to spare.

 

The criminals were lucky they were alive and in the dungeons.

 

* * *

 

The criminals are publicly punished to further ensure the crime doesn’t happen again. And Odin creates a council in charge of educating the masses on Jotnar and all other peoples of the realms. Frigga takes Loki under her wings and helps him master seidr and magic.  

 

 

Thor trains every single day, not just his body, but his mind as well.  He studies battle strategies and fighting techniques, putting theory to practice.  The change is evident in his body.  He seemed to develop muscles from one day to the other, arms and legs growing huge and strong at a ridiculous pace.  In the span of a few years everyone marvels at the image of a true god.  He became all muscle, and golden skin and hair, and pure strength.

 

It made Loki’s loins lust for him. 

 

He couldn’t wait a few more years until their wedding day and stole Thor into his chambers one night.

 

It was lustful kissing and groping, hands on each other feeling whatever they found, hair being tugged on and nails scratching backs.  Sensual moans filled their space, unable to be held back. Breathing became panting, hands became fists in the sheets, toes curled.  All they could feel was heat and want and the irrevocable need to feel each other.

 

The room was found upside down the next day, pillows thrown across the room, bed sheets askew, chairs on the floor.  They were lucky Frigga found them that morning.

 

She took it as a good sign.  At least now she knew they could be in the same room together and not scratch their eyes out.

 

They dreamt of good omens and happy moments to come.


End file.
